Justice Academy
by akiraoniichan
Summary: AU. The Wayne boys have been expelled too many times and Bruce doesn't know what to do. But when an old friend gives a good suggestion who is he to disagree. Now all 4 are going to a new school where they will meet new friends, go on new adventures, and hopefully not get expelled...again. Can all four graduate without breaking the bonds that tie them all together as a family?
1. Chapter 1

**Justice Private Academy**

_**AN:**_ So after much coercing from one of my great friend and honorary sisters who we will dub FlamingoPig aka my personal Robin I have decided to come back from my years of hiatus and start a new story. I've been writing many stories on the side but I just haven't wanted to post anything up here.  
I know that I have two other stories on this account but the usb with those stories is MIA but I intend to get started on those again and finish them...I'll figure out some sort of schedule.  
Any ways this story is going to be about the great Bat Family*including the girls though woe is me I wanted to exclude them. They won't be actually in the bat family but they will be in the story*. This story is an alternate universe to the one we would usually see the DC comics world exist in. So no superhero stuff sorry. But all of my favorite heroes will be here and I'm not against accepting request to add any of your own personal favs though this will revolve around the Batties. I'm going to stick mainly to the Young Justice take on the heroes because I loved the way they looked. And also on how Young Justice portrayed their relationships. But also on a lot of just fan pairings.

Characters will appear as they see fit but for now I will post a nice summary. This story doesn't follow any one character but will follow all four and possible a few others but mainly the four. Hope you all enjoy.

Constructive Critisim welcome. Compliments welcome. Flamers will keep me warm since I am a soulless black hole parading around in a human shell.

Enjoy, Akiraoniichan

* * *

Summary:

Bruce Wayne is quite frankly done with having all four of his boys at home. They are annoying, loud, obnoxious, cannot accept when they are wrong, and quite frankly just a huge pain in the ass. He is still young and a billionaire and single? Yeah his boys are good at scaring away any potential suitors. So while visiting his good friend he was given a good suggestion. Why not send the boys away to boarding school? And why hadn't he thought of that? So this year he's shipping them all out. Even his wayward troublemaking son. All four are going to have to settle in a new school full of new awesome adventures and meet new people. Maybe the nerdy one will get off the computer and get a life. Justice Academy, home of the Young Justice is a place for all the Wayne sons to call home for nine month out of the year. Bruce hopes he's making the right decision but then again when has he ever made a wrong one?

**Disclaimer**: DC comics own the batfamily and all they're characters blah blah blah not mine.

**Warnings:** (?) dunno possible **maleXmale pairings**,** language**, OCness, Age changing, pervertedness…(more warnings as they appear)

**Rating:** **T**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_ A Brilliant Idea_

Bruce Wayne leaned back in his office chair; tempted to spin but holding in that childish urge. He was not hiding in Wayne towers. No, he wasn't. He just needed a break from his lovely, handsome sons. So, lovely might be a stretch, but they were handsome. All four of them. And though three were adopted they all looked like him. And Bruce Wayne was handsome man if he had to say so himself. Not to toot his own horn, as the kids would say, but he was a very eligible bachelor. He was tall standing at a cool six foot five. And he was a wall of muscle, his body was a temple and he treated it as such. He trained in many different martial arts styles, and American style fighting and all helped his looks. He had ice cold blue eyes that could warm or penetrate the soul when necessary. Added to his jet black hair and he was a sight to behold. And his billions of dollars didn't dissuade anyone at all. And all his sons resembled him in some shape or form.

"Mr. Wayne, your sons are here to see you." His intercom suddenly announced waking him from his daze.

"what? No! Don't let them in!" he began to say, standing up to lock his door, but his door already burst open and in walked his pride and joys.

"Hey daddy dearest." His oldest son smiled at him and walked around the desk with his arms open.

Richard Grayson aka Dick, his first adopted son. Dick was the eldest at a cool seventeen turning eighteen years old. He was close to being a match for his fathers height standing at an intimidating five foot eleven making him look more like Bruce. While leaner than his father he had muscles that could hold their own in all the fights he always found himself in. Dick believed in protecting the weak and fought bullies whenever he found one. And with his cuddly, childish, bearlike air, he was a much loved individual. And he had his following of girls to prove it. He boasted his father's inky black locks and cerulean blue eyes a shade lighter than Bruce's. His eyes were almost always smiling and his face tended to be upturned in a smile. The nicest Wayne of them all. The only one that was openly affectionate and loved his entire family.

Bruce held up his hand to stop his son but when had that ever worked and found himself with an armful of Grayson. "Dick, really?"

"You know you love my hugs." Bruce could feel him smiling.

"You are so weird." Bruce looked up to see his second eldest sitting down in one of the couches in his office.

Jason Todd, the wayward son, but though they often didn't see eye to eye he loved his adopted son as much as the rest. Though there was the brief stint where he ran away and was forcibly brought home and placed under something similar to house arrest he liked to think that dark past was behind them. Out of all his sons Jason was hands down the most destructive and the biggest handful. He was 16 years old though he acted much older. He didn't have his father's black hair anymore since he went on his rebellious phase and dyed it a different coloring turning it dark brown with a white patch of bangs that covered one of his eyes. Bruce personally didn't see how it was visually pleasing since it was an odd color but like Dick, Jason had his own band of followers. And also like Dick he was often fighting. Though unlike Dick, he tended to be the one starting the fights, the one bullying the kids, and the one just being an all-around ass. All the hours on the street gave him a body that showed his fighting had come in handy and since he loved to fight Dick who was trained in many of the same fighting styles as Bruce he was a sight to behold. He didn't shape the same way Dick did though and his body type was more along the same lines as Bruce's. He had build and height on Dick making him his tallest son and came in at a really tall six foot and still growing. But he had never actually beaten Dick which could explain why he saw them constantly fighting.

"Hello Father." Tim greeted him turning and sitting beside Jason on the couch.

Timothy Drake, or Tim, was probably the son he spent the most time with right now simply because he wasn't as bad as the rest of them. Tim was a nerd. There was no nice way to put such a simple fact. He was always studying, always on the computer, always reading, always learning, always teaching, helping, tutoring. He would rarely be seen without an electric device on him. Phone, tablet, laptop, anything he could use to learn more about the world. His knowledge spanned from complicated trigonometry, college level science, and amazing books, to random facts about the height of the statue of liberty, presidents middle names, and everything on Sonics menu since they opened to present day. Tim looked just like Bruce and Dick. Though he was shorter than his older brothers, he was also only 14. He had the same black hair though he wore it short and his eyes were a more calculating blue like Bruces. He wasn't as physically strong as the rest of his brothers but could best them all in anything having to do with brain power. He was intimidating and didn't need a line backers body to make someone bow down to him. While not affectionate it was obvious he cared for all of his brothers…well almost all of them.

"Why are you calling him father when you are not blood related to him? I hope you don't forget who the blood son actually is." Tims phone in his hand was suddenly flying across the room and crashing into the wall. "Remember your place." A cold voice hissed before the appearing in the room and walking to sit in Bruces chair.

"Damian that was mean." Jason laughed out loud as he tried and failed to reprimand his brother.

Damian Wayne was the only son actually related to him by blood. He was a carbon copy of his father with his mothers grass green eyes. He was a match for Tims brains minus all the somewhat useless knowledge and able to hold his own against Dick, though still never winning. He was a deadly combination of brains and athleticism with just enough sarcasm to piss off almost anyone he came in contact with. At only 12 he had managed to keep up with all of his brothers. He hadn't been with them since the beginning of his life but had managed to make a place with them in the years he'd been there. And though he seemed to hate every single one of them there was only one he got along with and seemed to tolerate their presence. Even Bruce himself hadn't managed to bond very well with his youngest son. Damian was lithe and thin but full of muscles taking a lot after his mother in that aspect. He also followed his mothers ideas in that if someone screwed you over once second chances didn't exist and it was best to prevent it from ever happening again. So Damian had been kicked out of almost every school the Wayne name and fortune had managed to get him in.

Actually at the moment all his sons weren't in school and were being homeschooled by Alfred and that man needed a break. The first time they all worked together and they were all expelled and he was stuck with the bill of paying for the damages of that particular catastrophe.

"Damian that really wasn't nice. You need to apologize to your brother." Bruce turned to his youngest managing to get Dick off of him.

"What brother?" he lifted his chin, "That is not my brother."

"You're such a pain in the ass Damian! You are buying me a new phone." Tim turned and glared at Damian though the youngest looked unruffled.

"Keep dreaming Drake. As if I would do that."

"Little D." Bruce could never stop his eyes from widening at how Damian reacted when he was around Dick. He suddenly looked meek and dare he say ashamed of his actions. His shoulders drooped and he dropped his head before turning doe like eyes to his oldest brother.

"What Grayson?" the words were meant to be sharp but didn't come across as such. Dick walked around Bruce and kneeled to Damian's level and simply looked him straight in the eyes without saying a word. Damian stared straight at him and after a moment he looked down and away a light pink dusting across his cheeks. "I apologize Drake. It was uncouth of me to do that where I would get caught. I will reimburse you."

Bruce had to cough to stop his laughter. That was an awful apology but the only one Tim would get. And it was amazing he even got one at that. He always wondered at how Dick had managed to get so close to Damian. They didn't get a long at first but something happened that caused Damian to stick to Dick's side and follow him around listening to his every word. He still hissed and spit fire at everyone else but with Dick a new side of Damian could be seen. One that no one else could pull forth.

"What do we say Tim?" Dick turned to Tim who blushed and looked away.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Dick grinned before putting his arms around Damian and lifting him out of the chair and walking to the couch that sat opposite of the other two brothers. And Damian didn't protest at all, if Bruce wasn't so set on thinking he may need his eyes check he would say Damian looked quite pleased. He didn't even protest at having to sit on Dicks lap.

Suddenly four pairs of eyes were on him. He sighed and walked to sit on the last empty space beside Dick and Damian and across from Jason and Tim. "So if I may ask why are you all here?"

"As in why are where here in this earthly plane? What is the meaning for our existence? How did the stars and fates collide to drop us here at this exact moment?" Jason leaned back in his seat waving a hand around nonchalantly. "Or, why are we all here in your office? Because I'm afraid I can only answer one of those questions."

"Stop being a smart ass Todd." Damian glared at his brother.

"Should we really be talking about smart asses little brother?" Jason's blue green eyes moved like a snake to land on the smallest Wayne. "Because right now you aren't so intimidating sitting on Dicky's lap like that."

"Jealous Todd." Damian smirked, "you're Neanderthal ass was never welcome here and could never fit anyways."

Jason bit his bottom lip before opening his mouth to yell something no doubt obscene back but Dick beat him to the punch.

"And that conversation is done with." He glared at Jason while placing his hand over Damian's mouth to prevent any objections from that end. "We're here because we're bored. Alfred's repertoire only extends so far and I'm tired of sitting at home all day."

"Well, I still haven't found a school that will take all four of you in. tThough I wouldn't blame them seeing as what you managed to do at your last school." Bruce sighed.

"What we did at the last school was end a tyranny." Jason grinned, "And it was awesome."

"I agree with Jason." Tim had managed to produce a tablet from somewhere. "While what we did was a bit…extravagant and a tad bit deadly for my taste it had to be done. Actions like that can't go unpunished."

"Yeah, he deserved it honestly. And if I could go back in time I would do it all again." Dick nodded.

Damian managed to pull Dicks hand off his mouth and spoke up, "at least no one died. Though someone should have." Was all he got in before Dicks hand was back across his mouth.

"Shush little D. There is no need for such dark thoughts." Dick looked down at the mini Bruce in his laps and couldn't help but smile affectionately. "No matter how much someone may agree."

"Either way deserved or not it got you expelled from one of the last schools that would take you in. And now I have to look for a school for all four of you. And while one of you has an excellent track record the rest of you do not." Bruce turned to the three troublemakers, "Do you know how hard it is to find a school that will ignore the massive file folders you three come with? The Wayne name can only do so much. Even's Tim's good grades and behavior are getting rejected now." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't need this stress."

All four were silent before Dick spoke up, "Look, we're sorry Bruce. We didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

"Yeah, if I had known you would receive such a hard back lash I wouldn't have done what we did to such an extent." Tim put his tablet down on his lab.

"Yeah Bruce, we didn't mean for it to get as big as it did." Jason turned to look out the wall of windows no doubt not wanting anyone to see him actually caring.

Bruce moved his hand too look at his boys before sighing and smiling to himself. "I know you boys meant for the best." He stood up and looked down at them all, "But my office is not a place for you all to come and entertain yourselves. You need to leave and return back to the Manor."

"But it's so boring." Jason moaned out.

"Well hopefully, you boys won't have to deal with it for much longer. I'm sure I will find a school soon. In the meantime you will have to entertain yourselves at home."

Dick stood up with Damian still in his arms and motioned to the others "Fine then, come on lets go guys."

Tim stood as well and putting his tablet back into the small black messenger bag he carried with him. "Alright then."

Jason yawned before standing. "Better hurry and find us a school Bruce. We all know what happens when I get too bored." He smirked.

Bruce shook his head but watched as his sons all walked to the door. "You are to go straight home. Don't make Alfred worry."

"Right right." They all waved before the door closed.

Bruce already knew that they weren't going to listen but he could only hope that they at least wouldn't cause any trouble. He turned and walked back to his desk sitting down and turning to his computer. It binged suddenly with a new email in his personal mail box.

Wayne,

It's been awhile. I would hope that everything is going ok but I know it's not all perfect in paradise. I heard about the recent trouble you've been having with your kids. And I am here to hopefully offer a solution. You know that my family has been the head of our own private school for almost a century and I'm a little hurt you haven't come to me in your time of need. You should have told me. I would be more than happy to take all of your kids into my school. I'm sure they will fit right in with the students we already have attending. If you decide to accept my offer just email me back and I will send you the paperwork. Justice Academy will always have a spot for them.

-C.K.

Bruce reread the email a few times to be sure he wasn't seeing things. He had completely forgotten about that. But Justice Academy was a boarding school. He wasn't sure if he was ready to send his boys away like that. They were one of the things he looked forward to when he got home. To not be able to see them for nine months? Could he do that?

"Mr. Wayne, Gotham Police Department are on line one. Something to do with your sons and demolishing half of Freedom Heights Mall, resisting arrest, and attacking a police officer."

Bruce sighed. Could he send them away for nine months? Yeah. He could.

* * *

**AN:** and finished. I would like to know what everyone thinks so for once I'm asking for a review please. It would help me in knowing if I should continue this or maybe do something else...or just continue with the old stories... But anyways Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Justice Academy**_

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters etc. etc. etc..

**Warnings:** Again, possible **malexmale** situations still not sure, **OCness**, **Language**, **violence**,

**Rating**: T

* * *

A/N: finally the main introduction is done and over with. Hopefully this all comes together in the end. I'm not sure how long it will be but I figure I'll just let it write itself and dwindle it down to it's closing when the time comes.  
This chapter is going to go over two of the Wayne's boys reaction to the news and then next will go over the last two. It if all plays out well. I think Damian maybe a little OC so fair warning…Dick might be OC as well… I just think that if all the things that drove them apart didn't exist all four might actually be a little closer than we'd think…maybe.  
And now on to chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter Two**:

**The Reactions Part One**

_**Damians Reaction**_

Damian sat on his bed staring down at his green combat boots. This wasn't fair. He didn't want to have to go to a boarding school, he didn't want to go to any new school. Albeit being stuck with Pennysworth for a majority of the day and having him attempt to teach him wasn't the best situation it was certainly better than the other options. And even though he had already voiced his anger and stated calmly, actually he'd yelled and broken a window, about how much he didn't want to go, he was being forced to go. No one ever listened to him. Especially not his father.

"Damn you Grayson," He hissed looking up at the older male who was happily humming as he packed up his clothing. Why was Grayson in his closet anyways packing his things? Oh that's right. When Pennysworth had attempted to do it he went and threw the clothing everywhere before physically removing him from his room.

Apparently his father had decided to ask Grayson to help him instead. His father always did that. When he couldn't accomplish anything himself he sent someone else to do it, mainly Grayson. And in Damian's eyes that spelled coward. All his father could ever do was stomp and yell at him and then give up. And then Grayson came in like the good boy he was and patched things over telling him that 'Bruce didn't mean it', 'he's just stressed', 'he's getting used to you just like you are to him', 'he loves you'. All that drabble which didn't make Damian any happier. If his father felt that way why did he never tell it to him himself? Why did Grayson, or Pennysworth have to come and do it?

"Come on little D, this is going to be fun," Dick turned to look at him smiling brightly.

"No it's not," Damian stood up. That's all he'd been saying since he found out how adamant Damian was on not going. He just continued to say it would be fun. As if Damian really cared about something as simple minded and childish as fun. "I don't want to go. I hate this." He turned and walked to his door, he couldn't do this anymore. He just needed a break from Grayson's annoyingly optimistic attitude, "I'm tired of moving around so much. I'm tired of all these new schools. I can't take it anymore." He confessed before yanking open his door and running out slamming it behind him.

As he was running down the hallway he slammed into someone knocking them both to the ground. He looked away hiding his face that he knew was full of tears and stood up running away without checking to see who he ran into.

He was acting like a child but he was 12. He could have childish moments if he wanted too. He shouldn't even be in high school at 12. But he was too smart to stay with the plebeians of his actual age group and thus was bumped forward until he was in the correct grade that suited his brain. Which resulted in him getting bullied…a lot. So of course he got in fights. He wasn't going to be a little cry baby like Drake and just sit and take being called a nerd. Unfortunately, Grayson was picking him up one day and happened upon a truly humiliating sight.

Kids older and bigger than him had decided they didn't like his brains, or the smart mouth that came along with it. If it had been two or three Damian knew he could handle himself. But it wasn't just three. It was six of them. All bigger than they should be and all wanting to beat the nerd so bad he never came to school again. Even though he managed to incapacitate two of them he was too tired and weak to stand a chance again the other four. All of which seemed enraged that he had managed to take down their friends. He was subjected to punches, and kicks and could feel his bones protesting the torture. He was then taken into a bathroom where he met the toilets on a more personal level. When Grayson walked into the restroom they had duct taped his mouth shut and bound his feet and hands together to the urinal and were going for his eyes next. All his secrets about the fact that he was being bullied were exposed. He was expecting Grayson to laugh at him. To go tell everyone how much a wimp he was. How he couldn't live up to the great Wayne name. To go and tell Drake, and Todd, and his father. But he didn't. Grayson beat everyone up going on a truly magnificent rampage before hugging him and holding him while he got all the dirt and toilet water out of his eyes. It was dirt, he wasn't crying when that happened.

But to have to start all over? And not just start all over but to have to live with potential bullies. It had been hard enough when he first moved with his father and learned that he had three older brothers. Now he had to do it all over again. And none of Graysons sayings on how it would be fun were going to make this any better or any easier.

He didn't even have any friends to throw him farewell parties or continuously stop by to say good luck like Grayson did. He didn't have friends that would miss him but promised to write and call like Grayson did. He didn't have friends to fall back on in case things didn't work out so well at the new school like Grayson did. He wasn't tall, he wasn't handsome, and he wasn't nice like Grayson was.

Damn Grayson for being so popular and so well liked.

He shouldn't want to voluntarily spend time with someone like himself.

Damian felt himself going into a depression. His running had slowed to a walk and he found himself sitting outside on the back steps of Wayne Manor. He didn't even have a quiet place he could go and run off to. That's how not at home he was in this place.

"Yo, little dude what are you doing out here?" he looked up to see Todd walking towards him with a cigarette in one hand and a brown bag in the other, "It's cold. You don't have a jacket on. Mama Grayson is going to be very angry."

"Shut up Todd. You're too young to smoke or drink. Keep quiet or I will rat you out." He glared.

"When have I ever cared about getting ratted out? Plus they probably already know." Todd sighed and walked to sit next to him. After a few minutes of awkward silence Todd tapped his shoulder with the brown bag, "Want a swig?"

"I'm 12 Todd. I can't drink." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Square."

"Fuck you."

"Damn little dude, what's wrong with you?" Todd paused, "I rhymed," he laughed before placing the bottle down between them, "You're especially snarky today. And last I checked I wasn't Timmy."

"None of your business Todd."

"mmm something is wrong." Todd leaned back on his arms and silence overtook them again. Suddenly Todd bounced up and snapped his fingers, "It's the new school isn't it?"

"No Todd. I told you already it's none of your business. Now go away. Go bug someone else." Damian hissed at him.

"It is. Come on Damian. Why are you so upset about the new school? I bet Grayson has been telling you how much fun it's going to be and for once I totally agree with him. It's going to be so much fun." Todd grinned.

"God damn you Todd! I told you to mind your own business!" Damian yelled turning to glare at him, "Go the hell away!" he raised his hand and slapped the bottle sending it flying across the yard.

"Are you scared Damian?"

Damian freezed and felt his eyes widening. "Todd…" he began warningly.

"You are, aren't you? It's alright Damian. Honest, I'm kinda scared too." Todd's face turned serious, "Me and you. We're not like Timmy and Dicky. We're not good or nice and people don't automatically flock to us and love us. It's not as easy being good as they seem to think. But they don't understand that we don't go out looking for fights, fights come to us. People like us Damian, we fight to survive. Cause that's what we have to do." Todd's eye brows pinched as if to stop his face from showing too much emotion, "They don't get how this is going to go for people like us. To them this is a new adventure and for them it is. But for us, this is a new battle ground. And new place to prove ourselves."

Damian stared at Todd his face suddenly pinching up to hold back everything that was pushing forward, "Grayson just doesn't understand why I'm not happy. And father is the same. Why can't they…why can't they just…why don't they-"

"I get it." Todd cut him off.

"I never thought you would understand." Damian sighed.

"Before you came, before you were the bad boy, before everyone turned to you, all eyes were on me. And I was the resident bad kid." Todd sighed, "But I know you aren't bad Damian. You're just a little misunderstood. I wish Bruce or Dicky had put as much time into you as they did for me. You're so lucky a good guy like Dicky cares so much. He's a bit of an idiot, and a spazz, and a weirdo but it's better to have him on your side then to have him against you."

Damian looked down at his hands and smiled. "You're right. He tries so hard."

"I think if you talked to him he would do everything in his power to help you. Actually I know he would. It's not going to be so bad Damian. And if things get too tough and you can't handle it and you can't go to Dicky; I'm here. We may not get along but we gotta stick together when it comes down to it." Todd stood up and turned to walk away, "Go find Dicky he's probably looking for you. And one more thing if you do that again with my booze I'll kick your ass. Damn brat."

"As if you could ever beat me Todd." Damian watched him leave before standing up and looking out at the perfect manicured lawn.

He wasn't sure how much he could trust Todd but what he said did a lot more to calm his nerves than Grayson. And he was right, maybe he should start looking at this as just a new battle that he had to win and come out on top. He had a few moments of silence before a noise caught his attention.

"Damian!" He heard his name being called out in the distance, "Little D! Little D where are you?" He turned and watched Grayson running around the yard a spare jacket in his arm as he yelled out. "Little D! I'm sorry! Where are you?"

He couldn't help the crooked smile that spread on his cheeks, "Grayson!" he yelled.

Grayson stopped and turned to his voice before spotting him. In a matter of seconds he had his arms full of tall, dark, and childish. "Little D! It's freezing out here!" he quickly let go and pulled out the jacket he held in his arms, "Put this on Damian."

Damian rolled his eyes but complied, secretly appreciating the warmth since the weather was less than satisfactory. "What are you doing Grayson? Shouldn't you be inside doing something or another that are both equally useless?"

"What? No. I was looking for you Damian. I was worried. You just ran out like that. I'm sorry. I can tell you don't want to do this and I don't want to make things harder on you. I know I'm making it seem like it's going to be alright, but that's because it is, Damian." Dick kneeled down and looked at him, "I can do this because I have you and Jason and Tim with me. I couldn't do this if I was going alone but knowing I have all of you there for me makes this bearable. And I want you to know that I'll be there for you too. I'll always be there for you. I don't want you to think that this is going to be anything like the other times. This time you aren't alone."

Damian stared at Grayson for a long time before looking away to hide the blush, "Tt, fine." He turned back in time to see Grayson's face spilt into a huge grin before he was swept back into his arms and lifted up.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun Little D I just know it." Dick balanced him in his arms and turned to walk back inside, "How about this, after we finish packing your stuff, we can spar for a little bit? That'll be fun right? Get some practice in."

"Sure Grayson. I did notice you've been looking a little weak and flabby lately. The girls aren't going to like when those abs become a donut."

"Shut up Damian. Don't be jealous because you don't have any yet."

"I'm 12 Grayson. I'll catch up to you soon."

"One last thing, Damian. Why do you smell like smoke and alcohol?"

"Blame Todd."

Dick paused as he opened the door to walk in. "Jason was drinking and smoking?"

"Yes."

"Around you?"

"Yes, Grayson did I stutter?" Damian looked down at the raven haired teen.

"I'm going to kill him."

Damian's eyes widened before he dropped his head onto Grayson's shoulder smiling, "Not if I get to him first."

**Tim's Reaction**

Tim looked over all his suitcases. Everything was packed and ready for their departure this coming weekend. All his technology was properly stored, and protected so this journey shouldn't break any of his things. His clothing was perfectly folded and stored, with some help from Alfred when he couldn't get it all to fit. He reached up and adjusted the dark glasses he wore. They looked like sunglasses but they were reading glasses that he preferred to wear almost all the time.

Dick had a similar pair but he only wore them during school time. Tim wasn't blind like Dick was. Dick was as blind as a bat in a room that had nothing for his sonar to bounce off of.

He was a little happy at the idea of going off to a school as prestigious as Justice Academy. And though it was a boarding school it just meant that he would literally be at school all day. Which sounded just fine to him. Yeah he would have to deal with bullies and the like but he never let it bother him. What mattered was that he got his stuff done. He was a little anxious at the rooming situations since he was always used to the finer things in life. But that would be no big deal. If he was roomed with someone he didn't like ignoring them was always an option. And he could ignore very well. Plus he would be alone but he wouldn't really be alone. Of course he could always pull a Damian and follow Dick around.

He pulled out his new phone that Damian had been forced to buy. Damian had bitched and moaned the whole time but Dick had been there to make sure that he actually went through with it. And he got a good laugh out of the face Damian made when he had to hand his card over.

He stood in his room for a moment and noticed that there was really nothing left to be done. He pursed his lips then decided he could go check on Dick since he had nothing better to do. Dick tended to worry about everyone but himself and he would most likely forget to pack until the last minute like that one summer.

He pulled open his door and walked out only to be slammed to the ground.

Tim rubbed his head and looked around to see what hit him only to be staring up at Damian.

The little brat looked like he was about to cry. He must be really upset if his true age was showing through. And if he could stand to be sitting on top of Tim for that long.

But before he could ask what was wrong he was gone and he was left still on the ground. He dusted himself off and picked up the tablet on the ground as he stood.

What was wrong with Damian? He began to go over everything that was happening to try to find something that could have ruffled the younger Waynes feathers so much but nothing came to mind. Besides the new school. But that couldn't be affecting him that much. Could it?

Maybe Tim's original analysis of the smallest Wayne wasn't fully correct. But then again there was really only one side to Damian that he ever saw.

And it was the side that was on constant asshole mode.

He shouldn't care so much. Actually he didn't. Let him go cry in some dark corner where Tim couldn't see him. It certainly wasn't his problem.

Ever since Damian had arrived he had done nothing but give him hell for every little thing. On Damian's first day there he pushed Tim down the stairs making him fall through one of the glass paneling's. He almost died by bleeding to death. But a broken leg and arm and cracked rib were the worst of his injuries. The second he was better Damian decided that he was going to try again but failed since Dick was walking by at that moment. Damian had done nothing but give him hell ever since then. He was by far the worse treated member of the house when it came to Damian. He acted like Jason didn't exist on a good day and would physically fight him on a bad day. He manhandled Alfred for a long time before finally relenting and just giving him smart mouth and attitude though still doing what he asked. He yelled at Bruce a lot but came off as just a childish phase. He was fighting for attention with three older brothers. And he followed Dick around like he was a baby bird. But with Tim it was different. With Tim an angrier side of Damian came out. With Tim, physical violence was never out of the question as well as verbal assault. There was no end to Damians tyranny when it came to Tim especially if Dick wasn't around. He could still remember the day Dick went on a trip with his school. Damian seemed angry at being left behind and since Jason was god knows where, and Bruce off doing 'adult things' as he stated he was left with Damian and Alfred. Damian had managed to light his bed on fire, to make mud come out of his shower head, and to grease every part of the stairs he could get his hands on. He'd uploaded some sort of virus that did nothing but play a weird poptart cat across all his things for hours. He'd managed to get rid of it but it was a pain. Damian was a terror especially to Tim.

Damian was nine years old when he moved with them. Nine! He didn't know a nine year old could be so awful and evil. And he'd only gotten worse with age.

He seemed to have this twisted demented idea that he was stealing Bruce from him. Yeah, Tim spent a lot of time with Bruce but he honestly thought that if anyone would steal Bruce it would be Dick. Dick was like a mini Bruce and they seemed to get along most of the time. Though they argued a lot. But instead of hating Dick like he hated Tim, Damian got a long with Dick. Tim wanted to vomit the day he saw Dick walking around holding Damians hand. And Daman wasn't even putting up a fight. Damian got along with Dick so well he sometimes wondered if maybe Damians affection for Dick was a little more than platonic. Then he had to remind himself Damian was a little kid and probably didn't even know what love was.

Well he probably knew the concept of it but didn't know what it actually was.

Then again Tim couldn't talk, he didn't really know what it was outside of a family setting. He had only been living with Bruce for two years before Damian moved in. but before that he had a family so he knew what that type of love was. And he knew that he felt the same when he thought about Bruce and Dick and sometimes Jason.

So what if Damian possibly most likely had a crush on Dick. Dick didn't exactly make it hard. It was easy to fall in love with someone like Dick and he'd be shocked when he met someone that disagreed with him.

Tim stopped walking and rubbed his chin, did he perhaps harbor feelings for Dick as well? He thought about what Damian would do if he did.

Nope. He didn't.

Hopefully.

Probably not.

But as Tim thought he wondered if he ever had feelings like that for anyone.

And he couldn't think of one person. It wasn't that he couldn't find anyone aesthetically pleasing it was that he was a person that cared a lot for someone's mind and personality. It was difficult to find someone that not only worked with his own personality but complimented it as well.

He also hadn't really been looking for anyone like that.

Tim knew he was attractive. Well, he certainly wasn't ugly. He'd catalogued all his characteristics and found that with everything combined he was attractive. He'd had girls come up to him and ask him out or tell him they liked him but he just didn't care.

He spent more time reading, and studying then worrying about useless things like that. He needed to focus on his grades and making sure that Bruce was always pleased with him then trying to find some skirt to please the other needs that didn't exist for him. So he hoped.

But as long as Bruce kept smiling at him and telling him that he was doing a good job he was happy. He didn't need anything else.

He continued walking down the halls until he was in the D wing as Jason liked to call it since only Damian and Dick's rooms were in this part of the house. He walked to Dicks door and raised his hand to knock only to have the door down the hall burst open and Dick look around wildly.

That was Damians room. Tim lowered his hand. Of course Dick was in Damians room.

Dick looked around wildly before his eyes landed on Tim, "Tim!" he yelled as he ran towards him and grabbed his shoulders, "Have you seen Damian?"

Tim felt his face drop, "yeah the little brat knocked me down before running off. Is something wrong with him? He looked like he was going to cry?"

Dick stared at him for a moment before his eyes started watering and he latched onto Tims neck, "He was crying?"

"Oh my gosh ew Dick get off me." Tim held his hands up and tried to walk away but Dick held on tight.

"My poor Little D!" Dick cried in his ear.

Tim stood still for a moment and weighed his options before he decided it might be best to just stop and listen to Dick. "So what's wrong with him?"

Dick sighed and leaned back sniffing as he did so. He managed to keep his arms looped around him and though Tim was 5 foot 6 and Dick was 5 foot 11 he somehow managed to make himself look shorter. "I think he's upset about the new school." So Tim's guess was right. "But I don't see why he is. I mean it's going to be so exciting but he doesn't see it like that."

"Well maybe you should try to put yourself in his shoes." Tim offered. He decided he didn't want to hold this weight and began to walk down the hall dragging Dick behind him as he did so.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you thought of why he might not like this? It's a boarding school. He'll be leaving a place he probably barely got comfortable in and you know, have to start all over again. Damian is already a difficult person to begin with. Now he has to deal with a brand new setting and maybe that doesn't sit well with him." Tim shrugged.

"He did say he was tired of moving around so much. And he was tired of all the new schools." Dick seemed to say more to himself than anyone else.

"And he should be. His mother probably had him moving around to who knows how many places until Bruce finally got a hold of him. And he's been in how many schools since he came to live with us? Eight and this will be the ninth one. And before that he was in all types of different schools." Tim stopped and turned to Dick, "And then he's 12 Dick. He's 12 and he's in high school."

"I didn't think of it like that." Dick let go and stood up straight. "I haven't been thinking about him at all I've just been pushing this idea about how it's going to be fun onto him. I probably hurt his feelings."

"I'm pretty sure Damian doesn't see it like that." Tim pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know why he was helping Damian or Dick. He shouldn't be helping. But he wasn't mean like Damian and Dick had done so much for him since he moved here that he just couldn't get the strength to not help, "he's probably more angry at himself for letting a weak side slip through. He's a moron like that."

"Tim."

"What? it's true." Tim shrugged. "But I'm sure that if you find him and just talk to him everything will be fine."

"You're probably right TimTim. Thanks." Dick reached out and ruffled Tim's hair before turning and running off.

"Make sure you packed!" Tim yelled after him.

"I did!" Came Dicks faint reply.

Tim turned and started walking towards the T.V. room. He needed to just sit and watch some news.

"Do you make a habit of helping your brothers like that Timothy?"

Tim looked to the side to see Bruce materialize out the shadow. He was weird like that. Always creeping around the house silently and coming out at odd times like some sort of dark knight…or a shadow.

"How long have you been there?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Long enough. It's nice to see you helping out your older brother like that. Though I wonder how Dick can still act like that sometimes. So naïve and childish." Bruce walked up to him.

"How would I know? You raised him. Perhaps it's one of those like father like son things." Tim murmured. Dick had in fact been with Bruce the longest.

Bruce seemed to continue on like he didn't hear Tim's last comment, "So are you going to go watch some CNN?"

"Yes, I was. I have nothing better to do at the moment."

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" Bruce asked even though he was already following Tim.

"I don't mind. Maybe Alfred can bring snacks. I didn't get to eat dinner."

"Why not?"

Tim turned to stare at Bruce. "Really?"

"Right, as if I even have to ask."

* * *

**AN:** alright finished with this chapter. I'd like to think Jason and Damian could get along since they're so alike. But who knows what goes on in Jason's head. And Tim is a nerd but gotta love him. He's going to change a lot as the story goes on and he's introduced to some new people. All of them will change. I wonder if it shows how much I like Dick. He's definitely my favorite. I love him so much. And I think he'd be like the glue that keeps them all together because for the most part he gets along with them all.  
Anyways please review or follow or favorite. It's almost time for them to go to school and then the actual story will start.


End file.
